Conventional passive suspension systems for motor vehicles usually allow the user only one spring setting.
It may be desirable to provide a suspension system, such as a vehicle suspension system, with multiple spring settings to increase driving comfort and to allow a change in spring rate during travel in order to, for example, adapt to changes in a road surface.